


Castles in the Air

by nugget_basket



Series: Castles in the Air 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, D&C FTW, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Pretty please, just read this, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugget_basket/pseuds/nugget_basket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Destiel AU where everything is perf, with a Sam/Jess side! Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castles in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Just an AU :)

_Cause it’s the heat of the moment! The heat of the moment! The heat of the moment!_

Dean was confused. Dean was very, very confused. He was unsure of why Heat of the Moment was now blasting from somewhere in the darkness next to him.

A deep rumble emanated from under the covers next to him, and a long, slender arm reached out, past Dean and slammed down on a blasting radio-alarm on the bedside table.

“Dean. Go back to sleep. It’s a Saturday.”                    

“Cas?”

The lump beside him stirred and a groggy, dark head lifted, blue eyes gazing at him. “Yes, Dean?”

“Hey.” A wide grin broke across Dean’s features.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel frowned at him, but seeming to dismiss this as Dean’s usual weirdness, dropped his head back to the pillow. In no time, he was snoring again.

Dean yawned and peeled the soft duvet off him, running a hand through his hair. He padded to a nearby adjacent door and peeked in. The bathroom was near immaculate, with fluffy white towels and neatly placed shower gels, lotions and hair product. Dean took a moment to smirk at the bottle of cherry lube on the counter before taking a look at the set of twin toothbrushes. Unsure of which exactly was his, he shrugged, picking up the one on his left, squeezing a little toothpaste onto it. After brushing his teeth, he went back into the room that he and Castiel shared and rummaged through the mix of clothes to find his favourite Led Zeppelin t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Ten minutes later, he was showered and dressed, and Castiel was still sound asleep, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets.

Unable to resist, Dean tiptoed over, careful not to wake his lover and dropped a feather-light kiss on Castiel’s mussed hair. “Love you.” He murmured into the ebony curls. Straightening, he made his way downstairs, stopping only to turn on the record player and set it an old Kansas record.

Humming along to Dust in the Wind, Dean set about cracking eggs into a large non-stick pan along with a stick of butter. He’d started on the bacon by the time a damp-haired Castiel dragged himself onto one of the chairs in the breakfast nook. Castiel gave him a sleepy, albeit beautiful smile. “G’morning Dean.”

“Morning, Cas.” Dean shoveled some bacon onto Castiel’s plate along with some scrambled eggs, and pushed the plate towards him.

“Thanks babe.” Castiel stretched and slid the plate over in front of himself. Picking up a fork, he dug in, giving Dean a grin of pure ecstasy as he swallowed down his first mouthful of eggs and bacon. “Just what I needed.”

Dean doesn’t say a word, just watches Castiel eat, his mind blank and his mouth slightly agape. Castiel pauses, his fork stationary in its journey to his pink lips, blue eyes on Dean’s green ones.

“Are you alright, Dean? You’re rather quiet today.”

Dean cleared his throat. “No, no, I’m fine. I’m just…happy, is all.” He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner at Castiel.

Castiel shrugged. “Well, I guess you would be, considering today is the first time you’re seeing Sam in months.”

“Sam’s uh, coming over, today?”

Castiel gave him a strange look. “Yes, Dean. From New York…? He and Jess are coming over for your parent’s anniversary today?”

“Anniversary.” Dean gulped. “Right.”

Castiel shook his head at him. “It’s like you forgot everything overnight.” Castiel’s smile turns teasing. “Drank too much, huh? One beer too much for you?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Please, not everyone can have your ridiculous alcohol tolerance.”

“Dean, is something wrong?” Castiel asked, getting up and coming over to where Dean stood behind the stove.

“No, Cas. Nothing.” Dean gazed into Castiel’s open, honest face, and his heart ached.

Castiel sighed and pressed the side of his cheek to Dean’s chest, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. “You’d tell me if there was something wrong though, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, of course.” Dean murmured. He wished it wasn’t a lie.

Castiel seemed appeased though. “Come on, we’ve got to get ready if we’re going to meet them at the airport.”

An idea hit Dean. “We’ve got time, haven’t we?”

“Well, yes.” Castiel blinked. “We have another two hours before we’ve got to leave.”

“Good.” Dean growled, nipping at Castiel’s Adams’ apple.

Castiel laughed, a bubbly, musical sound. Dean loved the sound of Castiel’s laughter.

______________________________________

 

Sam gave them a look Dean hoped never to see on his brother’s face ever again: a rather perverted, knowing leer. Dean thought it was mostly to do with the way Castiel’s tie was still hanging lopsided from his neck when he’d pulled the other man close for a final kiss-turned-makeout-session in the car. Which was probably the reason why Sam and Jessica were already waiting outside the arrival hall when they arrived, clothes slightly askew.

Dean hauled his brother in for a long hug, before giving his lovely petite wife the same treatment. Jess giggled. “Hey Dean!” She pulled Castiel into a quick hug and Dean was almost ashamed at the way warmth flooded his belly at the way his family operated so easily as one wonderfully dysfunctional unit. Almost. As soon as Jess relinquished her grip on Castiel, Dean pulled his beau back against his side, where Castiel shuddered happily,

“Man, you’re touchy-feely today, Dean. Special occasion?” Jess teased, with a quirked eyebrow and a devilish smile.

“I don’t need a special occasion.” Dean rolled his eyes at his sister in law, and placed a kiss on Castiel’s brow, before finally letting him go. Castiel allowed Jess to link arms with him, and fell into step with his brother, behind them.

“So, how are you guys doing?” Sam began conversationally.

“We’re doing pretty damn great, Sammy.” Dean told his brother, slapping him on the back. “It’s good to see you two.”

“It’s good to see you too, Dean.” Sam squeezed Dean’s shoulder, and they looked at each other for a moment, before Dean punched his brother in the side.

“Yeah yeah, you’re still a big girl, even though I’m the gay one.”

Sam pouted. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Boys, boys.” Jess threw them an eyeroll of her own. “Can we grow up for just a second?”

“Anything for you, princess.” Dean winked, playfully, earning a pinch from Jess. Castiel just laughed at the wounded look on his face. In retaliation, Dean slapped his ass.

Castiel blushed and poked Dean hard in the chest. “I’m getting you back for that one.”

“I certainly hope so.” Dean whispered suggestively into his ear.

This only served to deepen Castiel’s blush and Dean noticed he walked a little stiffly to his side of the car.

_______________________________________

 

“Hey Mom, Dad.” Dean pulled his mother into his arms for a huge hug, before pulling away slightly to look at her. “Still as gorgeous as ever.” He murmured, before kissing her lightly powdered cheek.

Mary laughed. “Honey, you act like you haven’t seen me in ages.” Dean just smiled at her and went over to greet his father.

“Hey Dad.” Dean embraced his father briefly. “How are you?”

“Doing good, son. Completely off the booze now.” John grinned.

“That’s good Dad.” Dean said, warmly, slipping an arm around Castiel’s waist as Mary and Jess giggled together, and John and Sam discussed the merits of college education.

The food was good, their family complete and the conversation warm and happy and Dean felt amazing. Jess and Sam would be staying with John and Mary, so Dean and Castiel bid their family farewell with lots of hugs and kisses and got into the Impala.

They were barely through the front door of their house before Dean was literally attacking Castiel’s mouth. Castiel laughed and pushed him away. “Dean! I must lock up the doors first.” He admonished with a chuckle.

“Fine.” Dean sulked. “I’ll wait.”

Wait he did. As soon as Castiel gave the green light, it was all systems go. Dean ripped Castiel’s clothes off with a newfound urgency as the digital clock on their bedside table beeped at the 11 PM mark.

“I love you so much.” Dean repeated, as he kissed down Castiel’s pale, lean body. “I love you more than anything.”

Castiel pulled his face up, peering into it with concern. “Dean? Is something wrong?”

“No.” Dean took a deep breath, blinking away the wetness in his eyes. “Nothing’s wrong. Please, Cas…I need…”

Castiel bit his lip, then dragged Dean down for a hot, open mouthed kiss. Dean moaned into Castiel’s mouth, hands roaming over the lithe body wriggling beneath his. Castiel’s hip jerked upward, seeking delicious friction against Dean’s naked cock. They rutted against each other, breathing heavily, the air filled with muttered endearments and curses.

“Dean.” Castiel reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand and waved it at Dean.

Hands shaking Dean applied a generous amount of lube to his hands, slicking up his dick. When Castiel nodded, he pushed hilt deep into Castiel’s entrance. Castiel groaned, completely uninhibited. The breathlessness of his deep, rough voice sent a shiver down Dean’s spine and he arched with the sudden pleasure, rubbing against Castiel’s prostate.

“Move!” Castiel commanded, and Dean complied, fucking the other man hard and fast. He cast an anxious glance at the clock. It was only 11.25 PM, he still had another thirty odd minutes.

“I love you.” Dean said, as he snapped his hips into Castiel, relishing the sweet little moans and noises that fell from his pink lips. “God, Cas, I love you so much.”

_I wish I could have this forever._

_I wish you didn’t have to go through the things you do._

_I wish I was more of a man, that I wasn’t so afraid to get what I want._

_I don’t deserve you, Cas._

_Forgive me, please._

_I love you._

Dean cried out, as he came, Castiel following over the brink a moment later. Pulling out gently, he glanced over at the clock. 11.45 PM.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Do you love me?”

Castiel reached over and ran his fingers through Dean’s sweat-slicked hair. “I love you more than duty or redemption. I love you for what you are, and not what you are supposed to be. I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“Then kiss me.” Dean whispered, his eyes overflowing, the wetness cascading over his cheeks. Castiel kissed him with all his soul, opening up to Dean, and Dean held him close and tight, never wanting to let go.

______________________________________

 

“I’m sorry.” The fairy’s pretty brown eyes were sad, and large in her heart shaped face.

Dean was back. Bobby’s house still creaked, and the dusty books on the supernatural and the occult still occupied the bookshelves. Old sigils and protections aged on the walls, and salt still lined the windowsills.

“Thanks.” Dean nodded at the fairy. “I guess I should hold up my side of the bargain.”

She blinked and inhaled slightly. “In return for showing you an alternate reality in which ‘monsters’ did not exist, you would release me from this container.”

Dean held up the leather-bound volume, which had to be at least two hundred years old. “Yeah.” He walked over to the old grate and built up a small fire with lighter fluid and old papers. “Yeah.” He said quietly, as he tossed the book into the blaze.

The fairy’s eyes glassed over momentarily, but almost instantaneously, she was back. “Thank you Dean.”

“You’re welcome I guess. And thank you.”

“I warned you.”

“Yes you did. And you were right. It _does_ hurt more.”

“Perhaps you will make your own future now.” With those last words, she vanished.

Dean watched the remnants of the book burn away to ash. Maybe he would. Once all this was over. It couldn’t go on forever, he knew that. One day, there would be no more secrets between him and Sam. One day, the mess with Heaven and Hell would be sorted out. One day they’d be free from this wretched life.

One day he’d tell Castiel the truth, but for now, he’d just say it in his heart.

_I love you Cas._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry xD  
> Okay, so I misled you a little, but I didn't want to spoil anything for you ...  
> Leave a kudos or a comment (or both!) if you liked it :D I get really happy when that happens ^^


End file.
